Just One Yesterday
by Alyssa.Holt
Summary: Eira is the sister to Thor and Loki; when she finds she has feelings for Loki she flees to Earth and lives life as a doctor there. S.H.I.EL.D. contacts Eira and asks her to help Jane find a way to reach Asgard. Events move quickly and she is forced to confront the feelings she has for Loki yet again.
1. Chapter 1: Eira

**Chapter One: Eira**

Eira was the name she received at birth. It meant Help, Mercy. Truly a befitting name to her character. When she was born in the kingdom of Asgard the people all rejoiced for the first daughter of their King and Queen though now three hundred years after her birth the thought of the princess is not very often one on the minds of the people. She had gone through so much in her lifetime it all started when she was fifteen years old she began developing feelings towards her brother, Loki. This frightened her, not only because of what people would think of her but her brother had always been the black sheep of the family if someone was to find out about these feelings it would only make him stand out even more, it was three years after having these feelings that she fled her kingdom of Asgard leaving nothing but a note to Loki.

Colorado was such a peaceful place, she truly loved being there. The cool air of winter always a comforting thing, she could use all the comfort she could get. Being alone not truly having anyone as a friend was really harsh some days. Sometimes she just wanted to go home to Asgard but it was worth it, knowing Loki was better off by the lack of her presence. That thought alone was able to help her get along. Not to mention she was happy to help out Midgard by working as a doctor, while she had knowledge of mortal medical healing she preferred to use her talent as a healer she was born with. When she was young she was able to use some of the magic Loki had taught her to project illusions to make humans think she had parents she was able to get through human school and then collage with them. Eira had learned most things in Asgard though she found human history very intriguing.

Eira was pulled out of her thoughts by the beeping pager on her belt, she quickly stepped into the emergency room and headed towards where the ambulances came in. She quickly spotted a man on a gurney with bad wounds, on another gurney there was a woman with wounds even more so severe. She quickly rushed over to the woman's gurney assessing her wounds as the other doctors pushed the gurney through the hospital.

"Major bleeding, wounds on the stomach and theirs a piece of glass in her chest. I'm not sure if she is going to make it." A nurse said grimly.

"Car accident?" she asked. The nurse merely nodded. A bit farther back the man was being rushed to a room.

"Gabrielle?! Gabrielle!" she heard the man calling. "Is she going to be OK?" he asked the doctor pushing his gurney. The doctor merely replied with a calm 'we don't know'. Eira couldn't help but feel bad for the man, clearly this was his wife or girlfriend either way he had to be really panicked. Any other hospital with wounds like this the girl was definitively a goner but luckily for them she was here.

As they entered the surgery room Eira told the others she had this one, although they gave her a cautious look they had seen her pull off miraculous things like this before. They never really questioned how it was possible they just were happy to see the patient come out alive.

Looking down at the patient she decided to go for the glass first. Holding her hand carefully over the protruding glass she carefully concentrated her energy on pushing the glass out while cleanly closing the wound to it's normal state, once it got out far enough she just pulled out the glass and sewed the wound. She could heal the whole wound but of course that would look suspicious to the others. Going to the wounds across her stomach she carefully stopped the bleeding with her powers after that she sewed those wounds up, taking her time so this miracle (at least to the people) would seem a little more possible. Nearly two hours later she finished up, the scars on her stomach where going to be there for a long time, if not forever but she had survived this near death experience.

The nurses took her to a room to get her settled while Eira went to take a small snack break, using her powers always made her exhausted though depending on how much she used them the exhaustion was different. Considering she had barely used them her exhaustion came in a form of hunger. As she approached a vending machine, her sights set on a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos she grabbed a dollar bill out of her pocket, straightening it out she put it in. After having a fight with the vending machine for nearly five minuets she was almost considering smashing through the glass though relieved to see Matilda, a older nurse walk over and hand you a flat dollar bill.

"Thank you so much." she said to her with a warm smile. Putting the dollar bill in the machine and quickly receiving her chips.

"Always keep ones under a big book at home, helps keep you from getting in a fight with the vending machine. Especially during night shifts." she laughed.

"That's a good idea, I might have to steal it." Eira said handing her the crumbled dollar bill.

"No, chips on me. I saw that you saved that girl, it was amazing. Your going to be a well known doctor when you get older if you keep up the work like that." she said with a congratulating pat on her shoulder. Eira couldn't help but laugh to herself, she had been a doctor on earth for more than sixty years she had to change her identity many, many times so people wouldn't become suspicious of her low ageing.

"Thanks." she said with a smile, finishing off her bag of chips. "I better go make sure the patients still doing okay."

"I'll see you later." Matilda said with a small wave.

"Thanks for the chips again." she said making her way to the girls room, she didn't really have to check on the patient but she always felt awkward lying to people about her age and anything about the fact she was a Asgardian. She grabbed the patients chart and walked into the room. The girls vitals were good, her blood count was slowly climbing back to a healthy level. Putting the chart back into a holder she wandered the halls looking for something else to do when she heard a commotion.

"I need to see her!" A mans voice echoed through the halls.

"Sir, please calm down, you can see her after you've rested a while." A woman's stern voice replied. She followed the voices till she found the room of the man who had come in with the girl.

"Mrs. Ulley, I can take care of this if you want." Eira told the nurse reassuringly.

"Thank you." she said before promptly walking out.

"I need to see my girlfriend." The man said, his tone no longer loud and angry but soft and broken. "Please don't tell me she's dead." she couldn't help but feel her heart break a little just hearing the man sounding so hopeless. She quickly looked over his charts seeing what his injuries, light gashes on the chest and abdominal area and a large slash on his left leg.

"Your girlfriend is going to make a good recovery, I was able to get the glass out without causing any damage." she told him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Please can I see her?" he asked.

"Well... you need your rest so you can recover from these wounds." she explained, his expression becoming glum. "But I think it will be okay if you don't stay too long. I'll be right back." she said going to retrieve a wheel chair. She returned quickly and helped him into the chair. As she wheeled him through the hallways he began talking to me.

"My names Derek." he introduced himself.

"I'm Dr. Samantha Patrick." she said, telling him her current fake name.

"You know I had the perfect night planned tonight. We were going to go to the lake, we were going to have a picnic with candle light and everything and I was going to propose." he said with a sigh. "But that car, it severed into the wrong lane it smashed right into the front of the car. If I hadn't taken that road this wouldn't of happened. She could of died." his voice sounded tortured.

"You can't control everything, so you can't blame yourself. You should concentrate on getting better right now, so when we let you out you can help her heal. She will need to be on bed rest for a while till everything heal to where she can go back to her normal routine." she told him. She always tried to imitate her mother Frigga when consoling people, her mother always had kind and soothing words when she was in distress. She rolled him up to the side of her bed, she had bruises and small cuts all over her face and arms but so did he. "I'll leave you alone." she said, going to wait outside in the hall way. She gave them ten minutes before she returned him to his room.

The rest of the night was quite uneventful, before leaving she left a note on Derek's chart so the nurse would let him visit his girlfriend in the morning. Getting home she collapsed on her bed still in her scrubs and white coat. Exhausted from the night shift she fell asleep in her room on her bed on the covers.

"Sometimes I just feel like I don't belong here." A young, fifteen year old Loki said. Eira laid next to Loki, hands behind her head staring at the fluffy white clouds that drifted calmly through the pink and orange sky.

"Don't we all sometimes?" she said. "I mean it's very rare to see girls who would rather train to be a warrior. A lot of boys don't think that me or Sif ought to be around them." she explained.

"It just feels like father doesn't care for me as much as Thor." he replied.

"Father loves all of us equally, Thor is the golden child right now but I'm sure you will be soon. I mean you are great at magic, Thor couldn't ever come close to you in that." she reassured him calmly.

"Really because I doubt father will ever care about my magic." he said pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Cheer up. I think your magic is was cooler than Thor beating things up." she said playfully hit him in the stomach. "Come on, let's got for a ride on the horses. Race you." she said getting up and taking off towards the stables.

"That's cheating." he shouted taking off after her laughing.

Eira let out a sigh as she woke, she never wanted to wake up from those dreams, or more so memories. She could remember the warm Asgard sun on her skin as she cloud watched with Loki on spring days. The cool air and the snowball fights during winter, of course she always would win, not because she was good Loki would just let her most of the time. The best was the horse back rides through the forests, they would race or just stroll it was always so peaceful. She glanced over at the alarm clock seeing it was one o' clock in the afternoon. While she usually saved more lives at night she really did hate waking up in the middle of the day.

Deciding to get up she made her way to the kitchen fixing some coffee and a egg and toast. The fridge was mostly empty she would have to go grocery shopping tonight. Flipping on the television she quickly found a reality show, even after all this time on Midgard she could still entertain herself with human antics. Around three she decided to go to the store to get some more food for the week.

She found herself at Green-Mart, the self-proclaimed organic grocery store in town. It's not that Eira was picky or anything it was just the closest store by her house. Picking out some snacks, and meal ingredients for the week she was at the check out when she heard a scream from another check out lane. She looked over to see a woman leaning over another woman who was shaking violently, she quickly realized that the woman was having a seizure. She rushed over and keeled next to the woman. She began carefully turning the woman onto her side.

"What are you doing?" A woman asked panicked.

"I'm turning her on her side, it will prevent her from choking. Trust me I'm a doctor." she said looking up for a brief moment. "Call an ambulance." she said and the woman pulled out her cell phone dialing 9-1-1.

The ambulance arrived fast and they loaded the woman into the truck before leaving. Eira saw that it had began pouring outside, mixed with the already fallen snow it would not be very safe for the ambulance. Concentrating very hard, she put her hands in front of her as subtly as possible, she imagined that the rain had ceased and left only a gloomy sky. The rain slowly began to stop as she had imagined, she was both surprised and pleased. She hadn't tried to control weather in a long time. It would be very embarrassing if she could not longer considering that she was the god of Weather.

Heading back inside she paid for her groceries before heading home. Sometimes it just felt like trouble follows her,she wasn't complaining though, it did make for a nice distraction.

A man sat in his car across from the street, he watched as the girl moved her hands in front of her; clearly trying to be subtle about it. In seconds the rain began to clear, it was very clear to the man. The target had been found. He grabbed his radio and pressed the button down on the side.

**Author's Note:** I posted this story a while ago on here but I took it down and revamped it a bit. Since I wrote it before Avengers came out it dosen't follow that story line. Also for the ages of Asgardians I kind of made up my own system, evidently in the comics once they hit adulthood there aging slows down and since when Odin came down to Earth in Viking times he didn't look like he aged much when they went to current time I estimated that the equivalent of one human year equals 500 Asgardian years if that makes any sense.


	2. Chapter 2: New Mexico

Chapter 2: New Mexico

It had been a long night shift yet again. There had been a shooting in the city and there were a lot of victims. She was exhausted and depressed, there was so many victims there was no way she could have saved them all. They had already lost three. Three people, three families that would be missing a piece. Making her way out of the hospital she headed to her car, the sun beginning to rise making it glistening off the snow. Grabbing her keys she tried to put her keys into the door in a drowsy manner. She got in her car and headed home, dearly wanting nothing more than to sleep. Once she was home she unlocked her house and staggered into her bedroom, quickly grabbing her bedclothes from the ground and putting them on leaving her scrubs on the floor. She crawled into the covers and laid her head on the pillow. She surroundings herself of happy thought from Asgard to block out the nights gloom. She quickly fell to sleep into another dream of her past.

Eira was 10 years old and it was a warm summer day, all the kids had gone down to the river to swim but Eira didn't know how to swim yet, it always seemed as if everyone was busy when she asked them to teach her. She was bored and had enough of doing nothing all day so she decided to join them, swimming had to be easy enough, it seemed as if everyone in Asgard could with ease. It didn't even look that hard. She spotted Thor playing with all his friends in the shallow water while Loki read under the shade of a tree. Even though she was smart for her age she was quite naive and lacked common sense in some areas. She decided that jumping right in would the best way to start.

Running towards the deep part of the river she jumped in catching everyone off guard. As she plunged into the water she felt water flow into her nostrils, with a burning sensation. She tried to cough but it only worsened the pain. She swiped her arms but it was futile as she sunk deeper and deeper. She looked up the surface of the water growing farther away. Her vision began to spot but before she fell unconscious she felt someone grab onto her arms and pull her out. A sense of comfort overcame her as felt herself being pulled onto land, coughing out the water.

After a few moments the coughing seized and she opened her eyes to see a worried Loki over her though when he realized she was okay it turned to a angry one.

"What in the world are you doing?! Did you seriously think you could swim without knowing!" he shouted at her.

"I-I I'm sorry... I just was so bored... I just wanted to be around you guys." she stuttered out, tears brimming her eyes.

"You were bored? Go home!" he yelled. She quickly got up and ran off towards the castle, crying. Thor and his friends starring after her unsure of what to do.

Later that night Eira had been wrapped up in her comforter staring at the wall, her feelings still hurt from today's she heard the door open she didn't bother to look at who it was. She heard footsteps followed by her bed dipping down.

"I'm sorry Eira." she recognized Loki's voice. "I didn't mean to yell at you." Even though he apologized she didn't move. "I was really worried about you... I just thought you were going to be hurt badly. I thought you might die!" she felt him put his hand on her shoulder and she sat up and hugged him.

"I forgive you." she said burying her head into his shoulder. "I was stupid I shouldn't have done that."

"We all make mistakes." he said rubbing her back.

The next day was uneventful, she had the day off so she spent it watching TV and cleaning up around the house. Later that night she decided to go to the store to rent a movie. She stepped out into the cold winter air and headed to her car. She opened the door but stopped quickly when she heard someone behind her. She was about to turn around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, reacting before thinking she reached up and pulled the arm in front of her before turning to punch the man in the jaw sending him to the ground she spotted another man, throwing my fist at him though he quickly caught it. She used her leg and swept it under him and he fell to the ground.

"Wow, wow. We aren't here to hurt you." she saw a man with short brown hair approach her with his hands up in a . "I'm Agent Coulson, I work for S.H.E.I.L.D" he said.

"What's that?" she asked in a confused tone.

"It's a secret military branch."

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Eira asked in a questioning voice stepping towards the man.

"I'll explain on the way." he said gesturing towards the car that was parked across the street.

"I may be nice but I'm not stupid." she said in a aggressive tone, she did not know if they were lying or not but she wouldn't risk her safety.

"Ms. 'Patrick'," he said in a patronizing tone. "I know your the daughter of Odin and that your the 'god of light rain' or something like that. My boss told me to get you so I'm going to and he would be a whole lot happier if you came along willingly." he tossed a badge at her. She caught it and quickly looked it over, it looked legitimately so she tossed it back.

"You will regret this if it is a trap." she said in a low tone before getting into his black car. He and his wounded colleagues got into the car and they drove off.

It wasn't a very long drive, they stopped at a small Café she recognized She got out and followed Coulson into it. Although the lights were on the place was empty except for one man sitting at a table. He got up and walked over to her holding out.

"I'm Nick Fury the director of S.H.E.I.L.D." he introduced himself. She couldn't help notice the eye patch.

"Eira Odindottir." she said shaking his hand. "May I ask why you have contacted me?"

"We are aware of who you are and where you came from. We are building a team, we need skilled people and we think you have what it takes." he said taking a seat at the table, Eira doing the same.

"And why would you think I'm skilled enough." she said with a smirk.

"Your a god, you can control the weather." he said.

"So you want me to stop the rain when you need to fight?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know you can do much more than that. Not to mention you beat up some of my agents."

"I'm just joking" she said with a small laugh. "I can fight quite well, though my powers are a bit rusty. I definitively need to train quite a while before I'm good as I was when I was in Asgard. Although know this, I won't help a organization that goes and picks fights with innocent people."

"Well at HQ we have the means for any training you need. We aren't looking to start any wars."

"Then what does this 'S.H.E.I.L.D' aim to do?" she asked air quoting when she said S.H.E.I.L.D.

"We protect, when the police or the army can't handle something that's when we step in." he said. She thoroughly thought it over. This would just be helping people more but on a larger scale.

"I want to resume my job as a doctor."

"We can call you whenever there's trouble."

"That sounds good."

"There is something else I have to ask you. How would one get to Asgard without the Bifrost."

"The Bifrost, is the only way to get to Asgard. The only other way would be magic and even then it would have to be very powerful. Why?"

"Thor, your brother was recently here. He was banished out by your father but her fell into a sort of coma while he was gone. Loki took the throne and tried to kill Thor, almost destroying a town in the process."

"What!" Eira said standing up. "The Loki I know would not do that!"

"Maybe he changed." he said before continuing as if she had not said anything. "Thor returned to Asgard promising to be back but has not returned after two months. We believe that something may have happened to the Bifrost or Thor." Eira held her tongue wanting to say that Loki would never kill Thor but decided against speaking. "A scientist in New Mexico is close to coming up with a way to get to Asgard but something is missing."

"You want me to help?"

"Yes. We can have a flight ready by tomorrow morning."

"Okay." she said standing up. "I'll try my best."

That night Eira had talked to the Hospital arranging a leave for her to go to New Mexico, she claimed it was a family emergency. She walked into her closet to a case towards the back, she pushed a button to reveal a silver and light blue armor with a dagger sitting at the foot of the suit. A small smile light up her face, she remembered fight side by side with Loki and Thor but it quickly faded. Could it possibly be true? Could Loki turn against the family? No. No. She told herself. She had to believe in Loki, she always was the one he could depend on so she couldn't stop now. She grabbed the suit placing it a suit case of it's own along with the dagger. She then continued to pack the rest of her clothes before going to sleep again.

The next morning she woke to knocking on the door. She staggered out of bed and answered the only to see Agent Coulson answer.

"Morning, ready for your flight?" he asked, clearly glad that he woke me up.

"Let me get dressed." she said. "Come in."

"No. I'm fine, I'll be in the car." he said walking to the driveway. Eira quickly got dressed and pulled her suitcases to the car, struggling slightly on the way but Agent Coulson merely watched. After a hour drive I found myself at a airport getting into a private plane.

"Pays off to be a part of a secret government team." she said with a chuckle only to get nothing in reply. The flight wasn't too long, luckily for me since I wasn't fond of sitting on planes for long amounts of time. There was very little chat between me and Coulson but at one point during the flight I noticed the Captain America background on his phone.

"You a fan of Captain America?" she asked off handed.

"Oh." Coulson said caught off guard. "Yeah."

"He was a real cool guy. I remember when the comics first came out. Every kid had that issue in there hand." she laughed fondly. She had been on Earth for a very long time, time passes quicker for Asgardians than it does humans so world war two felt like a couple years ago to her.

"You were alive then?" Coulson asked mildly stunned.

"Yeah. I never met him personally but I did see one of the shows he did." we spent quite a while chatting about Captain America before her returned to his work.

Getting off the plane a grimace came across my face as she felt the heat. It would definitively take a long time to get used to. She saw two other S.H.E.I.L.D agents there. They walked over to help but she kept her grip tight on her suit case holding her armor.

"I've got this one." she said handing them her other one.

"They will get you to Dr. Foster." Agent Coulson said before getting back onto the plane.

"Thanks." she said before getting into the car with the agents. The drive was nearly two hours before they got to the small town that Dr. Foster lived in. She observed the odd building that contained the lab as she got out of the car, her suitcase in hand pulling it in.

"Hello? Dr. Foster?" she called to see a brunette girl walk around the corner.

"Oh you must be Eira. I'm Jane." she said putting her hand out. The girl looked oddly nervous.

"Nice to meet you." she said shaking her hand.

"You can either stay here or at a motel. I only have a blow-up mattress in the storage room here though." she said.

"Here is fine, we can get more work done." Eira said with a small smile, Jane lead her towards the room. She left her suitcases in the room before Jane showed her to the main room were all her work was. Eira scanned the boards, only some of it making sense. Though a few things stood out among others.

"These three." she said pointing out certain pieces. "Them, I think we'll have the best chance with them. The only way I can see this working is if we use my magic and your science."

"Why can't you just use your magic to get there?"

"I'm not strong enough, the little magic I learned is not very strong. The farthest I could teleport myself would be to the airport I just came from, and even that would be stretching it." she explained while looking at the board carefully.

"So something that could amplify your magic would work?"

"This-" Eira said pointing to a picture of the place where Thor had first arrived. "This is where my brother arrived, right?"

"Yes."

"Chances are this place will be easier to reach Asgard than other places. Since the Bifrost has made a connection with the Earth there the... atmosphere so to speak should be a bit weaker there" she said.

"Alright. I'll get right to work."Jane said.

"I'll be glad to help out with anything." she said.

The day was slow for Eira, only be helping with some questions left her to think about what could have happened between Loki and Thor. She finally decided that she would talk to Jane to see if she knew anything about what had really happened. Finding Jane at a desk scribbling away at a notebook.

"Hey Jane?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk, about Thor?" she said.

"Oh y-yeah." she stuttered.

"I was wond-"

"I love your brother." They both spoke at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Eira said.

"Uh..." Jane said looking slightly embarrassed. "I... uh said... I love Thor."

"Really?" she asked almost stunned. "Does he know?"

"Yes, he said he loved me before he left for Asgard. I know it's a bit crazy, I mean he dropped out of the sky and was her for a few days it I never thought anything like that would ever happen especially falling for him." he words rushed out.

"That's great, I never thought Thor would find a nice girl, he was so arrogant."

"So you don't care that I'm not from Asgard?" she asked.

"Of course not. You're very kind." Eira reassured her.

"I'm so glad, I was so nervous. So what did you want to know." she admitted.

"I was wondering what you knew about what happened with Thor and Loki."

"I'm not really sure exactly what happened but after Thor left Asgard Odin fell into something called the Odinsleep, I believe it was. Loki sent this robot looking thing to kill Thor and destroy the town but Thor sacrificed him self so no one in town would get hurt. Thor got his hammer back and defeated the robot thing. The next thing we knew he was leaving to stop Loki from causing anymore damage. And now he's gone. I'm scared that he might be dead." Jane said the last line quietly.

"Loki wouldn't kill Thor, we grew up together." she said shaking her head.

"I hope your right."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Eira said moving to pat her reassuringly before walking to her room.


End file.
